Isn't this nice
by Ashayu
Summary: Seifer and Hayner wouldn't consider themselves lucky. Not as kids and not as teens, at least. But job and being an adult completely changes your point of view. Shonen-Ai, Seifer x Hayner Seiner oneshot


Disclaimer: If I owned Hayner, Seifer or Kingdom Hearts… it would be rated M. If I owned Naminé, she'd get more screentime. Therefore, I don't own either.

Hayner was qualified by many as lucky. His father was the owner of the Tram Common trains, amongst many other. In other words, he was disgustingly rich.

However, the blond teen considered himself to be very, _very_ unlucky.

He remembered a certain episode of his childhood quite well. The day his grandfather died, and of course, the day before that. When Miles Dincht won the lottery. On his ninety-eight birthday. Lucky, right?

Not.

The next day, at 7:33 pm, he was found dead, stabbed through the chest twice. Jacob Dincht, his son and Hayner's dad, inherited the huge amount of money, which made him _even richer_.

Seifer Almasy, on the other hand, wasn't thought to be lucky at all. When he was still young, his father was a great friend of Jacob's, and also found guilty of murdering Miles Dincht. He got the death penalty, and exactly two minutes after being executed, items proving faultlessly his innocence were found. Therefore, Seifer was left with a deep hate of Hayner and his family, a hate that wouldn't go away, even after maturing and understanding that it wasn't his now-rival's fault.

Hayner's father **hated** flying. It terrified him. But there was this one time when he didn't get a choice. Kissing his kids goodbye for what would be the last time, he left.

The plane crashed, and Hayner's uncle was left in charge of the huge company, at least until the boy was legal.

Time flew by, and by now both were teens, and sworn rivals. The last time Seifer saw Hayner, he didn't really follow Fuu's wise advice. He didn't see him again until not long after becoming twenty-five.

He got a pretty nice job at Tram, with a nice office and a nice paycheck. No nice wife, but that wasn't on his plans anyways. He had already come to terms with his rather picky sexuality, which only let him be attracted to a guy and a single guy only. Guess who.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" cursed the tall blonde, stuck in a traffic jam, being _already late_ for a dinner with his boss, whom he hadn't seen in years. Hayner Dincht.

Hayner, waiting patiently in the fancy restaurant, tried to light a cigarette, only to be asked politely by a waiter to refrain from it. He cursed at the no smoking place.

When Seifer finally arrived at the restaurant, his earlier enemy was waiting for him with a short blond girl in a white dress.

"Uh… sorry I'm late, sir. The traffic was hell." he tried his best not to sound nervous.

"Don't worry about it, Seifer." The taller loved how his name sounded when the chickenwuss said it. "This is Naminé. Naminé, this is Seifer."

They greeted a beautiful smile on the woman's face.

Eating was uneventful, but Seifer was sure he'd be getting a raise.

When leaving the restaurant, Hayner spoke in a polite manner.

"Seifer, I would like to talk with you privately. Do you mind going back home alone, Naminé?"

"Of course not" she flashed that beautiful smile again and disappeared in the black car usually driven by the shorter blonde.

Only hen she was gone Seifer dared to ask.

"Sir, wha-" he was cut off by his boss

"Drop it, beanie boy." The named was breathless, nearly having forgotten his old nicknames. He still wore the beanie, just not with his boss. That night, it rested peacefully in his pocket. "What happened with the name calling? Chickenwuss? Beating the living shit out of each other?"

Seifer was speechless, and could only react when said chickenwuss grinned childishly, just like when they were teenagers. He smirked, his old, cocky smirk, which hadn't surfaced in a long time. He pulled his hat from his jacket and wore it over his now slightly longer hair.

"What, chickenwuss, did you miss it?" he pushed the shorter against a wall, ignoring the small droplets of rain that were starting to fall. Both men's expressions grew.

"A lot" and then Hayner did something unexpected. He kissed the elder, who was quick to reciprocate.

Both breathless, they broke the kiss.

"What about… Naminé…?" asked the taller between heavy pants.

"She's my sister." Was the shorter's cocky reply.

After that, both men headed for the elder's house ("Mine's too far away", claimed Hayner, but if was a clear lie.)

Naminé didn't hear from his brother until the next afternoon, when he came back home. The woman smiled soft yet happily at the spiky-haired man.

"Life isn't as sneaky as you thought, now is it?" she asked, holding back a giggle because of his brother's messy looks. And that shirt was definitely not his. Or those pants.

"I find it ironic for you to say that" was his only answer.

Finally!

To be honest, I have a lot of stuff to write, but this popped in my head and refused to go away.

So, listen! (read?)

**The first person to guess what song inspired this will get a fanfiction from me, with any pairing (as long as I know the anime/show/game/whatever)! Just comment!**


End file.
